Enigma
by Mizu Tower
Summary: A little slice of life/drama/romance involving the K-On gang with their respective popular pairings. MioxRitsu, with others! There is a bit of "OOC-ness" here to make things a bit interesting.


KAY UN!

* * *

"Sorry I kept you waiting!"

The door smacked against the wall, creating a large dent as the brunette guitarist jolted through the passage way. The only response she received were a couple sighs and a mumble of disapproval.

"Yui, club started 30 minutes ago! Where the hell have you been?" Scolded a Ritsu, visibly irritated.

"I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing! You should be here on time so we can get started right away!"

Yui just looked down, It was all she could do. The guitarist knows about how important it is to be punctual, but she also knows the how important it is to not let her lover go without a kiss or two... or three before club. It's not her fault, she is in love! This would be a secret she swore would only stay between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Richan, I won't let other things get in the way of club ever again!" Yui said quietly sporting a dramatic slump that Ritsu was not buying at all.

"Ritsu-Sempai, I don't think you should be so hard on Yui-Sempai! We always spend the first part of club socializing anyway." Azusa was tired of this recurring scene which happened every other day like clockwork. "Really how much did she miss?"

None of the girls could deny this embarrassing fact. They we're involved in a music club, and all clubs get down to business from the time members walk through the door until departure... well, except for the keion club. It seems like half of club meetings would come closer to a tea ceremony club than light music. Even the slightest of thoughts about practicing dwindles once Mugi breaks out the tea and cake.

"Oh I guess you're right, Yui didn't miss much... well except for that delicious angel food cake with strawberries!" Ritsu proclaimed in a mild tone hoping to get one last jab in.

"Cake! Don't be so mean Richan!"

Just then Mugi strolled over kneeling down to a puddle of Yui on the floor. She was completely deflated. "Yui, I saved a piece for you. Here have some, it will give you energy for today's practice."

In typical Mugi fashion, not one detail was overlooked. If someone was missing it was duly noted, and portions would be saved.

"Yui, just exactly what have you been doing recently that has been making you late?" Mio decided she would be the one to asked the looming question on everyone's mind.

"Nothing." Yui could feel the eyes like bright spotlights directed right at her.

_"Wow, such a blunt remark."_ Mio thought to herself, and it seemed that the same thing crossed the minds of Ritsu and Mugi judging by their facial expressions. Mio's curiosity rose and decided to press further. "Nothing huh? Are you sure?"

"Yes, very." Yui kept on eating unfazed by Mio's prodding.

This was heading no where fast. Mio didn't like to beat around the bush for very long. "Oh so I suppose it has nothing to do with the boy I saw you with recently." Mio closed her eyes raising one eyebrow "No, that _couldn't_ be it now could it?"

Yui let a chuckle escape her in between shovel fulls of angel food cake. "No Mio, not a boy-" Yui froze, she caught herself too late. Shit. She went back to finishing of the last bits of cake hoping no one would make the connection.

Azusa _really_ wanted this to stop, she just wanted to get to practicing. She sighed and figured it would be best to end this awkward conversation. "Mio I don't think she wants to talk about-"

"Hold on Yui!" Ritsu blurted out, not paying any mind to the fact that Azusa was mid-sentence. "Who is that boy we have been seeing you with? You two seemed to be hitting it off! I was cheering you on! Don't tell me it was all for nothing."

Yui stayed silent. She was hoping Mio and Ritsu would just drop it. Everyone was staring right at her, it was very uncomfortable to say the least.

"Yui you are bright red." Stated Mio in a straightforward tone. "Having a boyfriend is nothing to be embarrassed about. We won't think any different about you."

"Yes you will!" Yui cried out. Her eyes where wide and determined. The sudden outburst caught Mio by surprise. Yui had such a stern look on her face it made Mio feel guilty pursuing the subject with such intensity. Although Yui may not want to reveal her new love interest Mio decided it would be wise to set the record straight with the clumsy girl.

"Look Yui... I promise you we will not look at you any different. We would just like to meet your new boyfriend that's all."

"Mio, it would be impossible to meet my _boyfriend_."

This came across to Mio as another stubborn attempt to evade the inevitable. She is not the type of person to let a friend go out with someone and not meet the bastard first. Ritsu wouldn't stand for it either, not because she necessarily cared about who Yui is dating, that's her business, but because she _hated_ secrets even though she has quite a few herself.

Ritsu tensed up, she could not stand this! How can Yui be so stubborn! "Come the hell on Yui! Why is it such a big deal? We are all friends right?"

"Richan I'm still you friend!" Whined Yui.

"Well if you don't spit it up we might not let you in the club anymore" Ritsu turned around and smirked. "_That should get her!" _Ritsu was all ears waiting for Yui to finally spill the beans.

"Ritsu-sempai don't say such things! You are being a little drastic don't you-"

"Richan no! Please don't lock me out!" Yui was the one to interupt Asuza this time.

"Ritsu stop being such a bitch. I just wanted to find out who her little boyfriend was, not blackmail and terrorize her!"

"Oh please." Ritsu rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where Azusa and Mugi sat.

"Yui?" Mio was bent down, her mouth to Yui's ear. "Will you please not keep it a secret too long? I really would like to support your relationship, but it's kind of hard when I don't know who he is."

Yui just spoke a soft "okay" and Mio rose up and demanded that they practice right away.

"We have wasted enough time already, let's get some practice in before we leave for the day."

"Yes! Let's practice!" Yui was standing straight up with her Les Paul strapped and guitar pick in hand. She was glowing now, thanking the gods that her interrogation had ended.

Ritsu walked over to her drum kit shaking her head. She waited for everyone to get in there places and started the count.

1, 2, 3, 4. Yui started off _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ with her usual three chord progression and the rest of practice continued like usual. Mio kept a steady bass line going with added flair here and there, Ritsu and Azusa kept pace extraordinarily well, Mugi's solid melody added substance to the music, and Yui's guitar playing was obviously getting better. In contrast to her mood just 30 minutes earlier, Yui was beaming. The music seemed to have this effect on all the band members. The whole "music is magic" theory was widely accepted among the five girls. Yui is the most enthusiastic advocate, claiming that the music "recharges her soul" everyday during practice.

After practice was over the girls complimented each other and packed all their instruments up except for Ritsu of course. Mugi had to leave for work, Azusa needed to study for an upcoming test, and Yui needed to go home to study as well but in her case for the final exams two months away. Mio wanted to make sure Yui didn't fail the last final of her high school years. A ridged study plan was in place, two hours a day on the weekdays, to hammer the material bit by bit into her skull.

Mio and Ritsu remained in the music room after the other three left. Ritsu was checking the tension on her drum heads to make sure they have an even pressure all around. She thought she would start doing it since Mio was going to take a few minutes changing her bass strings anyway.

"Ah damn." Sighed Mio.

"What's wrong?" questioned Ritsu not looking up from the floor tom she was currently inspecting.

"Nothing too serious. I just realized I wound my string the wrong way around the peg."

"You can do that?" Ritsu looked up to see what Mio was talking about. "Looks fine to me."

"Well I guess it's technically not 'wrong' but it still looks like crap and bothers me."

"I wouldn't worry about it babe." Ritsu went back to banging on the floor tom.

"Well I wouldn't worry about your drums. They sound fine to me, you'll probably just end up messing them up if you keep turning those things." Mio said eyes narrowed know this would tick Ritsu off, as planned of course.

Ritsu snapped back almost instantaneously, "They sound fine to _you_. Well _you_ don't play drums, and the person who happens to play said drums does not appreciate the sound currently emitted from them."

"_Wow_" thought Mio. She didn't expect such a verbose reply.

"Whatever you want to think go ahead, but I think you're going to end up messing the damn things up."

"Get the fuck over here and let me mess you up." Ritsu's eye narrowed and a slight smirk developed on her face.

Mio's eyes shot open wide as a blush was painted on her face. She was half expecting a smart reply from Ritsu, but none-the-less it was the location that made Ritsu's proposal absurd.

"Music room, Ritsu. MUSIC ROOM." reminded Mio.

This wasn't the first time Ritsu tried seducing her in the music room. There was the time Azusa almost caught them kissing behind the drum kit. She arrived a bit earlier than expected just as Ritsu decided it would be the opportune time to steal a kiss from her lover. Perhaps it wasn't the best of timing but a quick roll off of Mio and scoot over to the bass drum fooled Azusa into thinking she was inspecting something. Mio wanted Ritsu to "inspect" her this time but the fact that anyone could walk in kept her "horniness" at bay.

"Oi, you are no fun! We never get anytime alone! Our parents have been home a lot more recently, and we can hardly kiss anymore. Fuckin' sucks."

"Well... a few kisses can't hurt." Mio looked down embarrassed. She didn't understand why. They are together, kissing shouldn't be as embarrassing as she makes it out to be. Perhaps it wasn't the act as much as the location and fear of getting caught that made it exciting and embarrassing to the bassist. Mio cursed herself for being so shy. She pledged she would get better for Ritsu's sake. Mio was sure it was a big turn off for Richan to act so immature.

"Hmm, don't look so innocent, you'll end up turning me on. That's not something you want in the music room, am I right?" Ritsu was on top of the bassist after pushing her to the ground. Mio suddenly recanted her pledge she made just seconds ago. The brunette was clearly turned on already, and that alarmed Mio.

"Wait! What did I tell you earlier? We can't do th-" Ritsu cut Mio off with a long passionate kiss. She made sure to include as much tongue as possible. Hopefully she could get her hot enough to cloud her judgment for just a little while. They both needed this, Ritsu could hardly remember the last time the two had made love. She made sure to not let her little bassist get any chance to say something, since it would most likely be an objection to what she was attempting to do. The drummer's hand started to travel upwards from it's current position near Mio's navel. Mio couldn't feel Ritsu's actual hand but instead charges of electricity where her hand should be. Her body was betraying her judgment further and further. Eventually she couldn't bear holding back anymore, with a swift movement Mio pulled Ritsu down so that their bodies touched.

Ritsu gasped, "Mmm there you go. I knew you wouldn't hold out on me too long girl." Her mouth traveled to her neck and proceeded to lick while her hand that was slowly moving upwards reached Mio's right breast. She heard Mio try to muffle her moans but when Ritsu teased her nipple she let one break through.

"Sensitive tits today hmm?" Ritsu questioned. "Will you be a good girl and moan loud for me today, or will I have to force them out of you?

Mio gasped "Baka Ritsu!" That's when the moment went sour and things started to go down hill. Mio heard sounds coming from the hall. They were coming closer... fast. There was no way this could be good, no matter who comes through the door.

"_Oh shit." _Thought Mio. "Ritsu stop! Get off!"

"What the fuck? You don't want it? Why so sudden!" said a heated Ritsu clearly aggravated that her lover wants to stop right when things were about to get heavy. "Am I not turning you on enough? Just tell me what you want me-"

When Ritsu heard the music room's door creek open that's when she finally figured out why Mio wanted her off. The brunette started to panic. _"Ah shit... What do we do? I'm gonna be in the dog house now!" _With no time to waste the drummer had to act now. She flung off Mio and on the the floor next to the bench. It was not the prettiest move she has ever made but the confidence was high that they had escaped a close one. Ritsu had to say something to Mio to make it seem like they where just... doing something as friends. On second thought that didn't make any sense to Ritsu. _"Where in the world would that be acceptable between just friends?" _She had to come up with a lie quick so she just started to blurt out something and hope it would make sense.

"Ah Mio! What did I tell you about-"

"Oh, very sorry for interrupting! I just, um, forgot my chord book and I kinda need it!"

Yui was bright red when Ritsu looked up from her position on the floor. The guitarist made a bee line to the set of four tables that made up the club's larger "dining table." Of course there rests Yui's chord book. The thing that had Ritsu aggravated was the fact that this has happened before. Not the whole getting-caught-making-out-with-Mio thing, but rather Yui being forgetful and leaving her books behind. Richan had noticed she left it only a minute after Yui left, but assumed she would retrieve it the next day.

"Very sorry Mio-chan, Richan! Please continue as you were!"

The door closed and frantic footsteps down the stairwell was all that could be heard. Ritsu was frightened now. How long will Mio ignore her, refuse to give or accept kisses, block her calls, or (seemingly) the worst... How long will she ban sex? She was confident that this was the worst day of her life and is going to be paying for this dearly, because if there was one thing Mio hated it was showing her romantic side. Her romantic side showed off the vulnerable view of Mio, the one that could be hurt or taken advantage of. There was only one person Mio trusted enough to show and give that side to, and Ritsu was afraid she was going to take it back. In the midst of all Ritsu's contemplation about what will become of their relationship for the next month or two, Mio broke the silence with a soft voice.

"Well I guess I'm not in the closet anymore huh?"

The brunette look up shocked that the first thing she chose to say was something as blunt as that, rather than a few hits to the head or a salvo of curses in Ritsu's direction.

"Ahh, well maybe she didn't see us."

"Come on Ritsu, she was beet-red and looked very uncomfortable. Of course she caught us."

What could she say? It was true, the girls had been caught red-handed and there was nothing that would change that fact.

"I'm sorry."

Mio sighed, "Well There's nothing we can do now. The cat is out of the bag."

Ritsu just stared at the ground, she knew Mio wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon, and felt horrible that she let her hormones take control of her so easily. Guilt is like a river of apologies sometimes. They just keep coming out when there is nothing else that can be said. This was especially true in Ritsu's case. Mio could not count the times Ritsu would just apologize and apologize until she had to kiss or hit the dummy to make her stop.

"I'm sorry Mio, I shouldn't have done-"

"Sush, I wanted it just as much as you did, baka."

Mio wasn't going to worry and get mad at Ritsu. She understood why she made her move and there was no blame to be placed. Mio is a lot better at hiding her desires than Ritsu is, maybe she has a bit more self control? Perhaps, but Mio acknowledges that she needs a person like Ritsu to counter that at times, because she found it quite hot to be pushed down and temped. She would just rather not get caught by Yui whilst doing it.

"Um, well we should talk to Yui tomorrow. I hope she doesn't blow our cover."

"Yeah, I agree. I'm not so much concerned about getting outed. I'm worried about our friendship with Yui..."

"I'll make sure I talk to her tomorrow morning before class... This is my problem so I'll try and solve it." Ritsu was still bearing a ton of guilt on her shoulders.

"Ritsu, stop feeling so guilty! I told you I was just as willing to make out with you on that bench as you were. Even if I seemed hesitant, my body wasn't at all." Mio sighed, explaining it like that made her quite embarrassed. "Though, if you want to talk to Yui yourself, go ahead."

Ritsu nodded her head and used judgment to hold back another series of apologies, since that would just grant a lump to the head.

"Well, let me put my G string on and then we can go to my place for a bit." Mio saw the look on Ritsu's face and realized what she had just said. "MY BASS STRING, YOU PERVERT!"

With a twist of a key the door to the Akiyama residence opened up allowing the two girls to enter.

"Hello? I'm home!" yelled Mio into an empty house. She expected it to be empty, but it is always best to be safe.

"No one is home?" questioned Ritsu as she began to remove her shoes.

"No, Mom and Dad told me about some movie they wanted to go to yesterday. They told me this morning that they decided to see a showing this evening." Mio snuck her feet out of her school shoes and continued up the stairway.

"And your brother?" Ritsu followed Mio up the stairs and into her room.

"I'm not sure about him, he's probably at a friends house."

Mio flicked the light switch and continued over to her bed taking a seat on its edge. Looking up she saw Ritsu looking at her with a growing grin plastered on her face.

"I know what you're thinking." said Mio quite plainly. Watching her lover raise an eyebrow, she began to remove her shirt begging for a reaction.

"Oi, you are such a tease!" Ritsu smirked, "Don't get me fired up unless you plan on following through. You know better than that, girl."

With a smile Mio dropped her shirt on the ground, and began working on her skirt taking a painfully long time. Her left hand kept working a seemingly pesky zipper while the right working on prying the garment down, trying to manage to slip out. Unfortunately, her ass would not let this happen.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ritsu made it look effortless as she grabbed at the skirt letting the garment fall to the floor. "Were you planning this all along?"

Without a word Mio responded by moving in closer to the brunette, allowing their lips to touch.

"Mmh, Mio you are... being... surprisingly feisty today." Ritsu managed to let words escape between kisses.

"What do you.. expect? You left me... hanging back there." Mio managed to unbutton the drummer's shirt while she distracted her with kisses of growing intensity. The shirt fell at her feet exposing Ritsu's petite body.

"I'll go start the water, you finish getting undressed."

Ritsu couldn't believe it. Here is her shy Mio, acting very dominate for a change. Ritsu was enjoying it to say the least. She watched Mio's ass as she left for the bathroom. After pinching her cheek, making sure she wasn't dreaming, Ritsu ripped off her remaining clothes.

A/N:

This is my first FF, so here is my poor attempt at writing. I am an artist so writing is not my strong point. I actually dislike writing essays and reading books, but its different with FF's for me. I love reading them and enjoyed writing this first chapter. I'll get to work on a second chapter soon. If it gets enough response and interest I'll try and write quicker.

Feel free to review! It's actually encouraged!


End file.
